Exercício
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Humanidade. / One-shot - UA.


Se _Naruto_, se _Naruto_ me pertencesse... Eu mandava, eu mandava ladrilhar...

* * *

.

.

* * *

x _**Exercício**_ x

* * *

.

Contou até seis, puxou o máximo de ar de um jeito que o lembrou das idiotices de seu vizinho Lee, e ficou com uma expressão normal. Mas o oxigênio preso.

De todas, era a tarefa mais simples e rápida. Sai não é louco de tentar as outras três opções, e mesmo que o fosse... Cumpria tão rigorosamente seu horário de ir dormir que nunca conseguiria passar mais de um dia sem sono. Podia até deixar passar 24 horas entre um copo de água e outro, mas nunca 48 ou 72. E se as guloseimas no armário ou a cafeteria do outro lado da rua não o fizessem desistir de um jejum, a publicidade o faria. Era não tão-ele, mas é a realidade.

Passou a mão na frente das narinas. Tão contraditório. Você está vendo tudo ao seu redor e sua cabeça continua pensando normalmente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, você não respira. Sai imaginou que, é verdade, poderia se sentir um Deus. Se não estivesse ouvindo o próprio coração bater (é mais fácil ouvir quando os pulmões não trabalham) e se não soubesse que chegaria a um ponto em que seria impossível manter-se assim. A televisão estava ligada. Canal do noticiário. Conclave. Nada de candidatos japoneses a papa, não que Sai realmente se importasse com isso.

Estava chato, queria desligá-la. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma preguiça estranha de sair de sua posição e se levantar, como se ele fosse obrigado a continuar deitado só porque não respirava. Ele assinou algum papel e não sabia? Porém, se deu conta de que o controle estava ao seu lado. Usou-o elegante enquanto balançava um pincel nanquim com a outra mão. O silêncio é uma dádiva, puxa. Poder ouvir os ocasionais carros passando. Pensou em desenhar som de veículo. Seria tipo um borrão reto... assim...

A falta de ar começou a incomodar.

Sai emburrou-se, e deixou pra lá. Ainda que seu peito de novo puxasse pra dentro, e com mais força. E mais. Encostou o pincel numa folha de papel qualquer e rabiscou. Mais força. Estava ficando insuportável.

O rapaz fechou os olhos por um instante, tentando aguentar. Todo o seu aparelho respiratório agora puxava em conjunto. A garganta o forçava a engolir em seco uma, duas, várias vezes. Largou o pincel e observou as próprias unhas – teve a impressão de que elas estavam (levemente) arroxeadas. Podia ser o frio também, ou elas eram assim desde sempre. Apanhou o papel riscado e o observou. Uma linha tremidamente (tentando ser) reta e um "correto" de professor virado para baixo. Arte abstrata, mas considerariam desenho de criança. Culpa dos modernistas, pode até ser (Hein?). Repetiu a experiência com as narinas e teve a impressão de que tinha uma corrente de ar entrando de fininho...

Era só desejo dele – do corpo dele, que clamava como podia por ar. Podia suportar mais um pouco, talvez. Parecia que sua mente ficava dormente por causa da falta de boa irrigação. Mas podia dar uma suportada, seria interessante. E Sai descobriu-se _orgulhoso_, mas é natural. Quanto tempo havia se passado? É tão pouco. Quer dizer que esse pouco era seu limite? Mas ele ainda nem tinha se permitido voltar a respirar!

O corpo do rapaz se impeliu pra frente pela última vez. Sai abriu a boca e puxou o ar de uma vez. Que alívio.

Parecia um retorno, como se seu eu estivesse antes disperso pelo apartamento ou se sua alma se re-encaixasse em seu cérebro. Ainda que tudo isso se explicasse pelo leve choque que a volta repentina de oxigênio provocou na cabeça. Realmente, neurônios precisam como ninguém de ar, puxa.

Bom... Resultado: Fracasso. Mas sabia que terminaria assim, não é?

Sorriu. Pegou o pincel, se sentou e sacou outra folha. Estava com uma idéia nova. Quanto ao exercício, poderia até fazer daquilo um treinamento até conseguir, tipo, 6 minutos. Não, não fazia o tipo dele, com certeza. Começou a desenhar o que, em sua cabeça, eram correntes de ar atravessando pedras.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Não imagino que só artistas devem ter essas divagações estranhas periodicamente.

.

_Ó as reviews, meu povo!_

.


End file.
